


The Walk Between Now And Forever

by alice2127



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, post casa amor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 21:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice2127/pseuds/alice2127
Summary: Casa Amor was finally over and it was time to re-enter the main villa. However, some faces are more friendly than others...





	The Walk Between Now And Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to use my name as the main characters name. Personally, I think the post Cast Amor reunion needed a bit of justice so I came up with this!

Casa Amor had been the longest few days of Alices life. 6 new boys, not knowing how the original boys were doing or what they were getting up to. Everything was so uncertain. A simple video message was all the girls were given and they had to make their own judgement on what was happening back in the main villa.

But now that time in Casa Amor was over and it was time to go back to the main villa. Alice had never been so happy to leave somewhere. All she really wanted was to be back in Bobby’s arms and sharing a bed with him. It should’ve been like that before Casa Amor but unfortunately, Lucas had other ideas. 

Alice could see how upset Bobby was when Lucas stole her off him. There was no real warning. Bobby wanted to pick her but instead he ended up with Marisol. And it wasn’t like Marisol was an ogre, in fact she was one of Bobby’s best friends. But this sadly wasn’t friend island and both Bobby and Marisol knew that their time as a couple would only be as friends. That’s why Casa Amor had been a blessing for Marisol as she had found Graham. Alice hoped Bobby hadn’t found someone out of the 6 new girls. 

Currently, the girls were in the main bedroom back at the main villa, waiting for the text to tell them to walk out to the fire pit. Only 2 out of the 6 Casa Amor boys made it back, Graham with Marisol and Elijah with Chelsea. Now it was about waiting for the text message. 

The atmosphere in the bedroom was calm but nerving. Everyone was quiet, not wanting to miss the sound of an incoming ding. 

“I can’t stand the waiting.” Lottie said pacing up and down nervously.

“Lottie everything will be ok. I’m sure Gary hasn’t had his head turned.” Alice replied taking Lottie’s hand to try and calm her down. 

“I’m just so unsure. We weren’t coupled up before we left for Casa Amor.” Lottie replied sitting down next to Alice and looking down at the ground.

“We know our boys better than anyone. Let’s trust them on this.”

“You’re right.” Lottie smiled. 

On the other side of the room, Hope was shooting daggers at Priya. Ever since Operation Nope, Hope and Priya hadn’t been getting along well. Although Hope seemed pretty pleased to be picked by Jakub at the last recouping. So she can’t have been missing Noah that much. Alice knew Priya had been up against it the minute she walked in. It wasn’t easy being the oldest out of everyone and having to pick someone as quickly as she did. Even after picking Bobby, Alice didn’t hold it against Priya. It wouldn’t have felt nice if it was the other way round. 

“I really hope Noah’s head hasn’t turned.” Hope said.

“Oh really Hope?! You didn’t seem to care about him when you were picked by Jakub! In fact you were pleased.” Priya laughed sarcastically.

“I’m sorry Priya are you jealous? Jealous of the fact he likes me and not you?” Hope sneered back.

“Don’t make me laugh. At least when I argue with a man it’s over something with a meaning. You just love the attention don’t you Hope. Everyone has to be second best when it comes to you. I overheard you telling Alice to not even consider Noah after I took Bobby away from her. You pretend you’re like some angel sent from the heavens but underneath all that you’re just a selfish spiteful cow. It’ll only be a matter of time before Noah sees right through you.” Priya said.

Hope jumped out of her seat but Marisol held her back. The others in the room felt slightly uncomfortable. Alice really didn’t know what to make of it. Priya was essentially right. Although she didn’t know that Priya had overheard her conversation with Hope before the first recoupling. Hope did love shoving her relationship with Noah in everyone’s faces, making it seem like everyone else was doing something wrong. It was almost as if she felt that her and Noah were going to win Love Island. Not if Alice and Bobby had something to say about it, Alice thought. But when Jakub picked Hope at the last recouping it was almost as if something had changed. Hope was happier, as if she’d been freed from her cage, able to spread her wings. Noah on the other hand wasn’t so pleased. That showed how much he cared for Hope. But Hope preaching about how her and Noah were ultimate relationship goals and then being happy about being picked by someone else didn’t really convince Alice. She wondered if the others thought the same.

Suddenly a phone went off. Everyone looked down at their phones to see if they could finally shake off their nerves and go out to reunite with the villa boys.

“It’s mine.” Marisol broke the tension and stood up, Graham followed suit.

“Wait does that mean Bobby went first? That would mean he’s already made his decision.” Alice said panic rising in her chest. Telling Lottie everything would be ok was easy but what if it wasn’t ok? What if Bobby had met someone better and prettier than Alice? Alice knew she wasn’t the prettiest of girls so it wouldn’t have been much of a surprise if Bobby’s head had been turned from a 4/10 to a 10/10.

“Alice Bobby’s head cannot be turned. He’s completely head over heels for you! Even when I picked him I knew where his head was at. He’ll be waiting for you.” Priya smiled.

“Do you really think so? I just can’t help but feel like he deserves someone much prettier than me.” Alice replied unsure.

“Don’t be silly! The only girl he has eyes on is you.” Chelsea says as she gives Alice a hug.

“Thanks Chelsea.” Alice replied laughing.

Marisol took Graham’s hand and the two of them made their way out of the bedroom. Alice was happy that Marisol had found someone in Casa Amor. She hadn’t had much luck in the villa, even with Rocco who she thought might’ve been her knight in shining armour but it turns out Graham was the one shed been looking for all along.

Another phone suddenly went off.

“That was mine.” Priya said standing up. Hope’s fave went from anger to worry in a split second.

“Good luck Priya. It’ll be fine.” Chelsea smiled.

Priya smiled back but it was evident that she was nervous. She was usually so confident, especially when she pied Felix at breakfast this morning. Now it seemed like that confidence had been washed away. Alice had never seen her like this before.

Priya looked at everyone one last time before making her way out of the main bedroom. The sound of her heels could be heard from inside the bedroom but in terms of the reactions from the other islanders, nobody knew how they reacted until you were out there.

The next phone went off.

“That was me.” Chelsea said excitedly standing up. Elijah had a big smile on his face.

“Lets do this babe.” Elijah said taking Chelsea’s hand. 

The two of them made their way out of the bedroom door, Chelsea very eager to show the boys her man. 

“I wonder how the boys are reacting.” Lottie says as she turns to Alice and Hope. It was just the three girls left now. 

“No one was really coupled up with who they wanted to be with before Casa Amor. I wonder how many of them stayed loyal.” Hope replied. Alice narrowed her eyes at her but she didn’t seem to notice.

“Whoever stays loyal will not be staying loyal to the person they were coupled up with but to someone else. Let’s just hope our men have stayed single like we have.” Lottie replied.

Before another word could be spoken another phone went off.

“That was me.” Lottie said as she stood up. She took a deep breath and headed towards the door. 

“Remember what I said Lottie. Gary has found something special in you. He’d be a fool to let you go.” Alice smiled.

“Thanks Alice. I’ll keep that in mind during my next tea leaves reading.” Lottie laughed.

Lottie took one last deep breath before walking out the bedroom door. 

And then there were two.

“How are you feeling about Lucas? I know Bobby is the one you want but I’m curious as to what Lucas has been up to ever since we saw him in that video message.” Hope asked as she sat down next to Alice on one of the beds. 

“Honestly, I hope he finds someone. Even if there wasn’t something romantic with him, I want him to find a connection with someone. He deserves someone great.” Alice replied.

“I agree. Let’s hope one of these new girls has made a connection with him.” Hope smiled.

After what felt like an eternity a phone went off.

“That was me.” Hope said looking at Alice. Hope’s face suddenly looked worried.

“Everything will be fine hun. Remember we’ve all got to look out for each other in here even if we don’t always agree with each other. Me and the other girls will have your back whatever happens.” Alice said squeezing hope’s hand to reassure her.

“Thank you.” Hope replied smiling. She took one last look at Alice before she walked out of the bedroom towards the fire pit. 

Alice was the only one left. She replayed everything in her mind. Her time with Bobby, the recoupling in which Lucas stole her away from Bobby. What if it was all for nothing? What if she was about to be clowned? What if she ended up going home after all this? Single and alone. Alice couldn’t imagine anything else unless Bobby was by her side. It may sound strange, but she thinks she might’ve fallen for the Scottish hospital caterer.

A ding suddenly knocked her out of her thoughts. The phone screen lit up and Alice read the message:

Alice, the time has come. Please make your way out to the fire pit to join the other islanders.

#familiarfaces #whatsnew

This was it. Alice took a deep breath and composed herself. If she was going to reunite herself with the other islanders she had to make sure she looked her best. With one final deep breath she walked out the bedroom door. Every step brought back memories. The whole villa was silent. As the fire pit came into view, Alice looked over. 

Everyone was looking at her but her eyes were on one person. He was sat with his hands over his mouth and Alice could just make out the tears that were in his eyes. The original boys were clapping him on the back and cheering as Alice made her way down to the fire pit. She didn’t even see that Lucas was stood with another girl. 

Wanting to break the ice Alice said “I’m happy for you.” 

“Thanks Alice.” Lucas smiled back. The girl standing next to him barely acknowledged her. 

“Hi I’m Blake it’s the nice to meet you.” The girl smiled at Alice. 

“Nice to meet you too.”

“You guys look very similar.” Chelsea suddenly piped up. Everyone turned to look at her. “Don’t you think?” She turned to Marisol. 

“I know what you mean.” Marisol nods.

“I personally don’t see it.” Blake pipes up. Alice turned to look at her. “Don’t compare me to Alice. I’m not one of those girls who tries so hard to look good.”

Silence hung around the fire pit. Everyone was looking between Blake and Alice. Bobby looked furious.

“That’s out of order Blake. Alice hasn’t been trying hard at all.” Bobby said. 

“Oh please. I know Alice has been trying really hard and all I had to do was be myself.” Blake scoffed. The other girls looked at her in horror. Lucas shifted uncomfortably. 

Alice couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Was this how she was being portrayed to the public? Did they all hate her the way this Blake girl hated her?

“In what way has Alice been trying hard? Because if she has we haven’t seen it.” Priya asked.

“It’s so obvious! Anyone can see through her! She’s totally playing the game.” Blake replied. 

“Blake she was coupled up with someone she didn’t want to be with. I’d hardly call that playing a game.” An Irish girl who Alice hadn’t even noticed spoke. She was sitting with Ibrahim’s arm around her. Looks like Lucas wasn’t the only one who’s head had been turned. 

“Oh shut up Shannon. It’s so obvious she’s in this for the money.”

“Sounds like someone definitely is.” Alice decided to speak.

Blake had never looked more offended. The girls stifled laughs. Some of the boys were avoiding looking at each other. Bobby just grinned.

“What did you just say?” Blake said looking horrified. 

“You heard me. I don’t know what you’ve seen but I am definitely not playing the game, otherwise I would’ve been out of here a long time ago.” Alice shrugged.

“There’s only one girl that’s playing the game in here and that’s you.” Blake rolled her eyes.

“If I was playing the game I’d get some better hair extensions-“

“Ok come on Alice we’re going for a chat.” Marisol said standing up looking at the other girls. They all nodded and followed suit.

“Don’t think we’re done here Alice.” Blake glared. 

“I’m gonna get a drink, come back and then I’m gonna argue with you some more.” Alice said as Marisol dragged her away with the other girls, including the new girl Shannon.

Marisol took the girls to the little table away from the fire pit. They all looked furious.

“Did I handle that ok?” Alice asked looking round at the other girls. 

“Yes you handled that like a boss!” Priya smiled hugging Alice. 

“I’m sorry that wasn’t the best of circumstances for you Alice. I’m Shannon by the way.” Shannon said also hugging Alice.

“That’s ok. I hope she’s not always like that. I just don’t know what I did wrong.” Alice said shakily. She had been holding back the tears but now there was no stopping them.

“Oh don’t be upset Alice! You’ve done nothing wrong.” Chelsea said hugging her. It seemed like everyone wanted to hug Alice.

“The next time I look in my tea leaves I’ll send a storm her way. She won’t know what’s hit her.” Lottie winked.

“You know I may have told you in Casa Amor to not do that, but now it’s perfectly acceptable.” Hope laughed. 

“Mind if I cut in ladies?” A voice interrupted.

Everyone turned round to see Bobby, hanging back from the group of girls. When he saw Alice’s tear stained face, his eyes widened with worry. Great I’ve been back 5 minutes and he’s already seen me cry Alice thought. 

Bobby didn’t hesitate. He immediately came over and wrapped Alice up in his arms. Alice could then feel the tears fall thicker and faster. In order to comfort her Bobby stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. The other girls backed away in order to give them some space and went back over to the fire pit. Probably to shout at Blake.

“I hate seeing you upset.” Bobby said as he tightened his arms around Alice.

“Bobby I can’t breathe.” Alice laughed.

“Oh sorry.” Bobby laughed back. He let go of Alice and instead put his arm around her and sat down next to her.

“I must look like such a mess.” Alice said avoiding Bobby’s gaze. She didn’t want him to see her like this. What kind of impression would that give off?

“A hot mess.” Bobby winked as he lifted her chin with his finger so she would look him directly in the eye.

“I highly doubt it.”

“I don’t. I thought you were ace back there. She had no right talking to you like that. You haven’t been playing a game.” Bobby said, wiping her tears away.

Alice looked over at where everyone else was. The rest of the boys had moved away from the fire pit and were sat on the beanbags idly chatting. They looked over at the fire pit every few seconds to see what was going on. The voices of the other girls echoed around the villa. Blake’s voice was especially loud. 

“Do you know how much you’ve upset her?! She has done absolutely nothing at all to you. You don’t talk to another girl like that, in fact you don’t talk to other people like that!” Priya’s voice radiated around the villa. 

“So you just want me to keep my mouth shut? Keep my opinions to myself?” Blake shouted back.

“That would be a start.” Lottie muttered.

“Oh and you’re so perfect aren’t you Lottie. Miss I’ve never caused any drama since I’ve been in here. You don’t even want to know how the public reacted to you kissing Gary. If they had it their way, the public would’ve voted you out like that.” Blake clicked her fingers.

“Don’t turn this on Lottie. She’s a better person than you’ll ever be.” Hope stepped in. 

“Oh don’t even get me started on you.” Blake rolled her eyes.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Marisol asked.

“Everyone knows Hope’s trying to be in an ultimate power couple. Why do you think the public tweeted telling Noah to get out of his relationship with you? They’ve seen right through you!” Blake said.

“Don’t try and turn this on other people. The main issue here is the way you spoke to Alice.” Lottie said.

“Lottie’s right. We all have to live with each other in here and even though we might not always get along. We can’t have arguments all the time.” Marisol said.

It seemed that Chelsea had had enough of the conversation and was making her way back over to where Bobby and Alice were sitting.

“I’ve got a headache from all that shouting. I need a drink.” Chelsea said slumping down into a seat.

“Not sure a drink will help get rid of it Chelsea.” Bobby laughed.

“I don’t care, I need a drink and that’s all I care about. How you holding up?” Chelsea asks Alice.

“I’m ok. Better than I was before.” Alice smiled.

“Don’t listen to a word she says. We’ve all got your back in here. And if the public are shown what’s just happened, they will as well.” Chelsea smiled drinking her processo. 

“I know you guys do. I’ll stay well away from her.” Alice said looking back over at the group. The shouting had died down but the look of fury on the girls faces hadn’t gone. 

“Shannon seems nice though. She stuck up for you. Although she has known Blake a little bit longer than the rest of us girls. Maybe she knows something we don’t.” Chelsea said.

“Blake was really nice when she first came in here. She seemed to hit it off with Lucas instantly.” Bobby said. 

“So what changed?” Alice asked.

“I don’t know. To me, it seems like she sees you as a threat but how can she if you’re not interested in Lucas?” Bobby said.

“Maybe she sees you as a threat to popularity. You guys seem similar. Maybe your personalities are the same.” Chelsea shrugged.

“Look it’s getting pretty late. Why don’t you go and get ready for bed and I’ll make you one of my hot chocolates?” Bobby said squeezing Alice’s shoulder.

“Good idea.” Chelsea replied standing up, holding her glass of process.

“Joining me with the processo glass?” Alice raised her eyebrow.

“Never leave a glass empty. Alice. It’s bad luck!” Chelsea winked.

“I’m not sure about that but I’ll take your word for it.” Alice laughed.

The two girls made their way to the dressing room where they began to wind down for the evening. Chelsea, regularly sipping her processo glass looked out the window.

“They’re still arguing down there. I wonder if they’ve noticed we’ve gone.” Chelsea said.

“I don’t think the girls are gonna let Blake get away with talking to me like that. I don’t have the energy to argue with her anymore.”

“Let the tension die down and you can talk properly in the morning. Away from everyone else.” Chelsea smiled.

“I suppose you’re right. What’s the point of me taking off my makeup. I’ve practically cried it all off.” Alice sighed looking at her makeup wipes.

“I love the smokey eye effect. It makes girls look hot.” Chelsea laughed.

Alice laughed too as she wiped her face with the makeup wipe. Today had been exhausting. But as her mother always said. Sleeping on things made everything better. Sleeping was a chance to unwind and relax and process what you had been through. Let’ just hope everything would be marginally better tomorrow morning. 

Alice made her way out to the kitchen where Bobby was sat with a mug of hot chocolate.

“Thanks.” Alice said as she sipped the hot chocolate.

“Anything for my girl.” Bobby said as he put his arm around her and kissed her temple.

“Oh there you are! We was wondering where you’d gone!” Priya said walking towards the kitchen, the other girls following shortly behind her. 

“What happened?” Alice asked, She could just see Blake in the distance still sat around the fire pit.

“Just told her a few home truths.” Priya shrugged.

“A few?! She had enough to write a book.” Hope laughed.

“Yes well maybe I did go a little overboard but that bitch deserved it.” Priya shrugged.

Alice then saw Blake walking up towards the kitchen but she avoided eye contact with her, instead she walked off towards the bedroom.

“Looks like your chances of a showdown with her are limited for tonight. Don’t worry. I’ve conjured up a storm that will be with her shortly.” Lottie winked.

“Not sure your storm will make any difference Lottie. Storm Blake has already entered the villa.” Noah said as he and the boys made their way into the kitchen. 

“Oh well. I’m the queen of storms. She’s got nothing on me.” Lottie shrugged.

As the others got into the conversation, Bobby turned to Alice.

“Are you ok?” He asked.

“Yeah just tired. A good nights sleep will do me good.” Alice smiled.

“Why don’t you sleep out here tonight? I can stay with you.” Bobby said.

“You don’t have to do that Bobby, I’ll be fine on my own.”

“Don’t be silly! You know I’m always here for you. I’m not letting you sleep on your own tonight.” Bobby said squeezing Alice’s hand. 

“Thank you.” Alice smiled. 

Bobby smiled and headed off towards the bedroom with the other islanders. Alice went over to one of the daybeds and got comfy. She processed the evening. She’d been back in the villa barely 2 minutes before a new girl took a disliking to her. She’d cried for the first time as well. Alice didn’t think it was a proper Love Island experience if you hadn’t cried at least once in the villa. Mind you, all that crying had tired her out.

Bobby soon emerged from the villa and made his way over to the daybeds. He settled down under the duvet and pulled Alice towards him, wrapping his arms around her as she snuggled into his chest.

“Feels like ages since I’ve been able to do this.” Bobby murmured stroking Alice’s hair.

“Now you can.” Alice also murmured, the stroking sensation making her feel sleepy.

It wasn’t long before Alice found herself dozing off. The sensation of Bobby stroking her hair plus the odd kiss on the forehead was enough to send her asleep. Something about being in Bobby’s arms made her feel safe and secure. Like he was her superhero and was going to protect her from all the evils that she would face. She was eternally grateful for that.

Whatever she faced next she knew she wouldn’t face it alone because Bobby would be right by her side, ready to defend her whenever she needed him. He was all she needed. 

He was the love of her life.


End file.
